Hotel room
by scara94
Summary: Really cute calzona scene i think should have happened in 9x10. This is my first story do please I need all the feedback you guys have for me. ENJOY!


"How would you feel about a good old fashioned Junior High make out?" Arizona asked her wife as the blonde leaned in for another quick kiss. Callie gave a small moan in agreement and the two women met again to share a kiss. This kiss however, became more heated then the previous kisses they had shared that night. In fact it was the most passionate kiss they had shared since before the plane crash. Callie slowly started to open her mouth against Arizona's, tentatively put her tongue against her wife's lips, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Arizona stiffened for a moment then slowly opened her mouth drawing in Callie's tongue causing both women to moan loudly.

Arizona brought her hands up to Callie's head, threading her pale fingers through the soft long black .curls rubbing her nails against the Latina's scalp. Callie pulled back from Arizona in need of air. Resting their foreheads together, both women breathing hard.

"You know you're making this whole waiting until your ready thing really hard." Callie said kissing the blonde on the nose and causing her to giggle. Callie smiled brightly at Arizona looking into the sparkling blue eyes that she fell in love with when Arizona had first kissed her in the bathroom at Joe's. "I have missed that more than anything." The brunette stated sweeping a blonde curl out of her wife's face. Arizona tilted her head to the side in confusion at Callie's words. Callie let out a chuckle at how adorable her wife looked. "I have missed hearing you laugh and the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy." Callie explained starring into those bright blue orbs. Arizona smiled as the skin started to go red on her face and neck. She ducked her head away from her wife's gaze only to have Callie place a hand under her chin pulling her head up so that she was looking at the brunette again. "You Arizona Louise Robbins-Torres are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, _all _of you." Callie paused to wipe a tear from her wife's cheek kissing it sweetly then continuing. "And don't ever let anyone ever tell you differently, and if they do I want their name so that I can break every bone in their body's and then refuse to fix them." Arizona laughed at Callie's last statement, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and buried her face against Callie's neck.

"I love you so much Calliope." Arizona murmured softly kissing the delicate skin of her wife's neck. Callie sighed happily kissing Arizona's blonde curls as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"I love you too baby, God Ari you have no idea how much I love you" Callie replied nuzzling her nose into the soft blonde curls inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of Arizona's apple shampoo.

"We should probably get back down to the wedding, Bailey is probably back by now." Arizona mumbled against Callie's skin after a few minutes of just holding each other.

"Ugh… Stupid Bailey." Callie groaned as she buried her face deeper into Arizona's hair. Arizona giggled quietly at her wife "Can't we just say that the sitter called and said the Sofia was sick so we can just stay up here all night and not have to think about anything else." Callie suggested hopefully. Arizona gasped and gently hit Callie on the arm.

"Calliope Robbins-Torres! We are not going to use our daughter as an excuse to not go downstairs. Arizona scolded her wife, the Latina chuckled.

"Sofia will totally understand when she is older." Callie replied placing kisses on Arizona's neck and shoulder.

"Callie!" Arizona cried trying not the laugh to much at her wife's behaviour. She pushed the brunette away so that she could look into Callie's chocolate brown eyes. Stroking the side of her wife's head with a huge smile on her face, Arizona's dimples full bloom, sliding to the edge of the bed. "Come on Calliope, you're supposed to be the maid of honour." She said while reaching for her cane and pulling herself up into a standing position.

"Ha! So you admit that I am Bailey's maid of honour." Callie joked standing up too walking over to the other side of the bed where her wife was standing. Resting her hands tentatively on Arizona's hips, the blonde rolled her eyes at Callie's antics. Leaning up to kiss the Latina quickly on her plump lips. "Come on then, let's go down stairs." Callie grumbled tugging gently at Arizona's free hand slowly walking through the door of their hotel room the blonde following in tow.


End file.
